parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants (ThomasBob EnginePants)
Cast *Thomas as Spongebob Squarepants - (Thomas and Spongebob Squarepants are both the main heroes) *Percy as Patrick Star - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star are) *James as Squidward Tentacles - (James and Squidward Tentacles are both vain, grumpy, snobby, rude, and mean (even though James was a villain in Tale of the Brave)) *Emily as Sandy Cheeks - (Emily and Sandy Cheeks are both the main females) *Gordon as Mr. Eugene H. Krabs - (Gordon and Mr. Eugene H. Krabs are both wear blue and important) *Bertie as Gary the Snail - (Bertie and Gary the Snail are both small buddies) *Rosie as Pearl Krabs - (Rosie and Pearl Krabs are both wear pink) *Elizabeth as Mrs. Poffy Puff *Diesel as Sheldon J. Plankton - (Diesel and Sheldon J. Plankton are both the main villains) *Mavis as Karen - (Mavis met Diesel in her debut and they both both have an "A" in the middle of their names) *Henry as Larry the Lobster - (Henry and Larry the Lobster are both strong ladies men) *Donald and Douglas as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are) *George as Flying Dutchman - (George and Flying Dutchman are both wear green and rough) *Arry and Bert as Man Ray and Dirty Bubble - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Man Ray and Dirty Bubble are) *Duke as Old Man Jenkins - (Duke and Old Man Jenkins are both old) *BoCo as Bubble Buddy - (BoCo and Bubble Buddy are both named begins witht he letter 'B') *Duck as Harold Squarepants - (Duck and Harold Squarepants are both western) *Belle as Margaret Squarepants *Stanley as Stanley S. Squarepants - (Stanley and Stanley S. Squarepants are both share the same names) *Duncan as Squilliam Fancyson - (Duncan and Squilliam Fancyson are both stubborn) *Diesel 10 as Alaskan Bull Worm *Smudger as Kevin the Seacucumber - (Smudger and Kevin the Seacucumber are both wear green and selfish) *D261 as Flats the Flounder - (D261 and Flats the Flounder are both wear green and only made one appearence) *Patrick as Mr. What Zit Tooya *Spencer as King Neptune - (Spencer and King Neptune are both pompous) *Madge as Squilvia *Lady as Mindy *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Johnny Erain *Spamcan (from RWS) as Dennis *The Chinese Dragon as Cyclops Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Spongebob Squarepants ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Patrick Star TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Squidward Tentacles Emily.png.png|Emily as Sandy Cheeks WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Mr. Eugene H. Krabs TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as Gary the Snail Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Pearl Krabs Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Mrs. Poffy Puff TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Sheldon J. Plankton Mavis9.png|Mavis as Karen 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Larry the Lobster ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree27.png|Donald and Douglas as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as The Flying Dutchman Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Man Ray and Dirty Bubble Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Old Man Jenkins WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Bubble Buddy TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Harold Squarepants MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Margaret Squarepants Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Stanley S. Squarepants PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Squilliam Fancyson MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Alaskan Bull Worm Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Kevin the Seacucumber MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Flats the Flounder Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Mr. What Zit Tooya Spencer.png|Spencer as King Neptune Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Squilvia ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Mindy Captain-star-tugs-7.02.jpg|Captain Star as Johnny Erain MrD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Dennis Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Cyclops Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017